Galaxy Prime Rules
Welcome to Galaxy Prime, Before you start building there are a few ground rules. I know rules are limiting but with out rules we just have Anarchy. Below you will find a list of hard rules that must be followed as well as a list of soft rules that should keep you close to the lines but still allow some freedom to push the boundaries. The Goal While the War Prime game is focused on the conflict and wars of this galaxy, creating compelling history for the game setting is the goal of this wiki. * Historical Events * Important Characters (Past and Present) * Dramatic moments * Fiction and lore The Big Picture This universe is struggling in a very dark time. A massive war with the Kelk and the Astral Cataclysm have caused the collapse of the human Empire. Humans With the collapse of the human Empire thousands of star systems have fallen into chaos. While the universe is in a dark time there are signs of light and hope. Fractured and fighting with each other the humans are in a very fragile time. New leaders have stepped up to fill the void of the absent aristocracy. Politicians, corporations, military leaders, and criminals have all started carving out their place among the stars. Amarant The Amarant is an ancient and immortal race. They have watched over this galaxy and protected it from the invasion of darkness for hundreds of thousands of years. But with out an enemy to face their society has been in decline for the last hundred thousand years. They have become divided in their beliefs and ideals. Without some change their existence in this galaxy will come to an end. The Astral Cataclysm have given them a new threat to focus on but with their numbers so few it may be too late to save their race. Kelk The Kelk are a primitive race of aliens. Accidentally uplifted to a technology level that is beyond their reach. They are chaos personified. They rally together to rampage across the stars. Loose momentum. Then turn and fight amongt themselves. Some of the Kelk clans have found a balance using captured humans to help them evolve and find a place among the stars. But most are still lost in their blind rage. The world they capture quickly fall into chaos and infighting as the world is carved up among the various clans and warlords. The Theme The high level idea is Star Wars meets Cyberpunk. A vast galaxy with many alien races and ideologies, extreme technology, high adventure, and the conflict of war as all of these elements collide. There is a naming theme that is starting to be developed. Each of the races will have a set of rules for how their names and language is used. You can find the name rules here: Naming Conventions. Technology This is a tricky point of interest. When dealing with multiple races across multiple stars. Human Technology While the technology level is very advanced, the Human empire maintained a very strict control over the advancement of new technology. They were trying to keep the worlds from developing technology that would make them no longer reliant on the Empire and their closely controlled War Ship technology. Because of this most worlds are fairly primitive compared the technology level available. With the collapse of the Empire corporations and manufacturing companies have been working over time to develop the technology they have been restricted from for centuries. This has led to an explosion of new technology and advances. But it has also led to extremely dangerous problems. In the rush to develop something restricted new bio-weapons and disease have been unleashed. Criminals have acquired very dangerous technology and used it to advance their power and holding. Because of this some worlds have maintained some of the Empire's more strict control of technology until the items can be reviewed for safety. Amarant Technology The Amarant currently have the most powerful technology in the universe. Their main strength is in energy use and the manipulation of localized gravity. They also have the knowlege to create new life thought genetics and bio-manipulation. But they have not improved or made advancements in science in 100,000 years. The Amarant technology almost appears like magic to most other races. The main reason for this is most of their technology has no independent power source. Kelk Technology The Kelk have stollen their technology. They took the weapons and vehicles of the humans and have extrapolated on that. But because they are not conformed to human sentiment or ways thinking they have started to evolve their technology. Giving another century the Kelk could surpass the humans in their technology. Aliens There are a few alien races current planned. We can have more but they will be very carefully monitored. Adding new aliens to the universe will need to be approved first and a clear explanation of how they play a roll in the galaxy will be required. Sub-Humans Technology has reached a point where nearly anything can be man made. Through the use of genetic augmentation, advanced alien surgery, and cybernetics, humans have augmented themselves for many reasons. * Cosmetic * Inhabit hostile worlds * Combat